ghostface_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghostface (Story)
' Ghostface' is an upcoming story by Donald Newton. It explores a reverse role in the character of Ghostface, who is traditionally a ruthless evil killer. In this story, however, Ghostface is the good guy and kills bad guys. Plot The town of Walkerton is under the rule of a powerful and dangerous gang led by the vicious Jyle Venedict. Everyday the citizens of Walkerton are in fear of their lives as they are either murdered, robbed, raped, kidnapped, or witnesses the horror with no end in sight. However, hope arrives in the form of Ghostface, who is traditionally the symbol of fear and murder of the innocent. But this time, Ghostface takes it upon himself to execute each gang member one by one, giving the citizens of Walkerton hope that they can take back their town and that Jyle Venedict's reign of terror will soon end. But who is Ghostface and what is his motive for taking out Jyle's gang? Chapters Chapter 1 TEASER: A gang attacks a teenage girl, her boyfriend, and her little brother. It is a brutal and terrifying opening to our story. Chapter 2 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 3 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 4 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 5 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 6 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 7 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 8 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 9 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 10 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 11 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 12 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 13 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 14 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 15 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 16 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 17 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 18 TEASER: Coming Soon. Characters Good Guys *Ghostface: Ghostface is the main protagonist of the story. In a twist of a role reversal, rather than being the villain, the iconic masked killer is actually the hero of the story. He takes it upon himself to eliminate Jyle Venedict's gang that has plagued Walkerton. *Alyssa Rice: Alyssa is the final girl of the story. She is living with her older brother, Garrett, since their parents were killed. She becomes the center of the Ghostface vigilante murders when Ghostface chooses her as his main ally against the criminals of Walkerton. She has a crush on classmate David Miller. *David Miller: David is Alyssa's crush, who also likes her. He joins her group of friends after he dumps the Queen Bee Nikki for Alyssa. He joins Alyssa and her friends as the new ally of Ghostface, who is determined to end the crime of Walkerton. *Garrett Rice: Garrett is Alyssa's protective older brother. He is keeping a secret from his sister about his own past that involves the legend of Ghostface and Jyle Venedict. He has a special relationship with school counselor Laura Bazemore, whom he went to school with and shares this secret with. *Corey Moore: Corey is the "Randy/Noah" of the group. Whereas the geek traditionally helps the group survive the Ghostface killings, Corey is the Ghostface killer's biggest cheerleader as the killer's role has now been reversed from villain to hero. *Nina Rivers: Nina is Alyssa's best friend, former friend of Nikki, and somewhat of a leader of the main group of friends. She is similar to Kirby and Brooke. She is dating Sean Abbott, who is a nice jock and very religious. Like Corey, she is one of Ghosface's biggest cheerleader. *Sean Abbott: Sean is Nina's boyfriend, a nicer jock, and the religious one of the group. Despite his religion, he believes that Ghostface is a sign from God to clean Walkerton of the evil that plagues their town. To Sean, in his religious view, Ghostface's actions are part of the Bible's quote "An Eye for an Eye." *Zira Clawson: Zira is a classmate of the main characters. She is assigned with Corey on a movie essay. The two form a romantic interest in each other. As a result of this, Zira becomes part of the group. *Nikki Johnson: Nikki is the queen bee of the school. She's the hottest, richest, and most popular girl in school. She is a straight up bitch. She doesn't care for Alyssa. Her treatment towards her results in her love interest David from leaving her and Nina from unfriending her. *Laura Bazemore: Laura is Alyssa's school counselor and Garrett's high school girlfriend. Laura and Garrett share the secret past that maybe connected to Ghostface and Jyle Venedict. Due to her closeness to Garrett, Laura becomes a sisterly figure to Alyssa and her friends. *John Buchanan: Buchanan is the main group's teacher. He keeps his views on Ghostface silent. But it's possible like everyone else that he sees Ghostface as a symbol of hope for Walkerton. Bad Guys *JYLE VENEDICT: Jyle is the main antagonist of the story. He is the leader of the gang that plagues and rules Walkerton. As he's extremely powerful, the police either cannot stop him or is afraid of him while some even work for him. Ghostface targets him for all of his crimes. *PORTMAN: Portman is the main henchman and leader of the gang that is under Jyle Venedict. Ghostface targets him for his crimes that he continues to commit against the citizens of Walkterton. *LUTHER: Luther is a member of Portman's section of Jyle's gang. He is tough, scary, and somewhat unstoppable. He is perhaps the most dangerous and most fearful member of the gang. If anyone, he'd be the one to put up a good fight against Ghostface. *RYDELL: Rydell is a member of Portman's section of Jyle's gang. He is the robber of the gang along with his equally badass villianous girlfriend Kila. Ghostface targets him for his crimes that he continues to commit against the citizens of Walkterton. *KILA: Kila is a member of Portman's section of Jyle's gang. She is a co-robber and killer along with her boyfriend Rydell. Despite being a girl, she is tough and badass. She may even show herself to be a stronger woman when facing Ghostface. *SCHUYLER: Schuyler is a member of Portman's section of Jyle's gang. He is the rapist of the gang. He will often stalk girls who are alone rather they're adults or young girls. He will do whatever it takes to take the innocence of any girl he has his eye on. Ghostface targets him for his crimes that he continues to commit against the citizens of Walkterton. *DRAX: Drax is Jyle's most loyal bodyguard and companion. He is always by his boss's side and will do whatever it takes to stop Ghostface or anyone else from stopping or harming Jyle. Like Luther, he may actually be able to put up a good fight against Ghostface. *JUDITH: Judith is Jyle's sexy but deadly and very much younger girlfriend. She is both sexy and insane. She is very loyal to her boyfriend and will do anything to keep him and be up in the high ranks of his gang. Deaths Trivia